Smart cards are formed of a plastic plate having about the same thickness as a credit card, with an integrated circuit imbedded in the plastic and with contact pads on a surface of the card. Such cards come in different sizes, with the large size being about the size of a credit card and with a popular small size being referred to as a MICROSIM card. The smart cards are inserted into connectors that make contact with the contact pads of the card to read data into and out of the card. The cards are commonly used to authorize transactions such as purchases of goods at a store, and for identification as to allow operation of an automobile radio. It is desirable that the connector be of small size and be constructed of a minimal number of parts.